


That Jedi thing

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: So a pilot and a jedi met each other... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Post TLJ, Rey and Poe's first mission together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Poe couldn't tell whether he was being practical or paranoid.





	That Jedi thing

 

The First Order cargo ship was loosely guarded. Five stormtroopers, one pilot inside the cockpit, piece of cake. Though Poe still had to make sure they weren't about to step right into a trap. 

Poe couldn't tell whether he was being practical or paranoid. 

Rey's brow knitted together as she scanned the area. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, which was quite reassuring. "Looks pretty easy."

"Too easy,"

She nodded. "Exactly."

The Resistance, or what's left of it, was in dire need of supplies and the cargo ship they're both eyeing has everything they needed. It was Rey who first volunteered to dive into this mission and as much as he was certain she could manage it without any help from anyone, he couldn't just let her do it alone. She's done plenty already.

"You got a plan?" she asked.

"We could attack, fast and sudden then try to fly straight away. But the noise could draw other guards and we wouldn't want that. We don't really have much of an option here."

"So we either wait some more or just move and be done with it?"

Poe frowned, but nodded anyway. "Basically, yes." 

Rey took a long moment to think this over before flashing him a grin, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Follow me."

Before Poe could protest, she was already moving directly towards the troopers guarding the ship with an air of casual carelessness in her step. _What the?_

His grip on his blaster tightened as Rey got closer to the guards. They all looked up and instantly pointed their weapons at her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" said one of them.

He couldn't hear what she said, but she seemed calm and collected while she faced them. That was when Poe realized she wasn't carrying any weapon in her hands. 

Poe practically ran towards them, his blaster poised to shoot the trooper closest to her. But before he could pull the trigger, the troopers suddenly lowered down their weapons and stood upright. One of them spun around and stepped into the cargo ship's boarding ramp. "I will tell the pilot to get off the ship and run as far away as he can." he said.

Poe stopped in his tracks, puzzled. Rey glanced back at him. "Come on."

The cargo pilot, a young man with wide eyes that looked awfully confused at the moment, had his arms held up with the stormtrooper holding him at gun point. He went sprinting away the moment his foot landed on the ground. 

Rey climed aboard the ship without hesitation. Poe looked at the stormtroopers again and they just stood there watching them like mindless drones. 

When Poe got inside the cockpit, Rey was already in the pilot's seat going through the standard pre-launch sequence. "We should go now before someone notices."

Poe nodded and sat himself on the copilot's seat without protest. By the time they were safely away, Poe leaned against his seat and released the breath he had been holding.

"Did you do the..." Poe gestured a hand around his own face. "That Jedi thing?"

Rey chuckled. Despite his preoccupied mind, he couldn't help but notice how much he liked it when laughter lit up her eyes. 

"Yes, I did that Jedi thing."

Poe shook his head. "That was impressive." _Actually, it was more than impressive, it was crazy._

Rey smiled with her head tilted to one side. "Thanks," 

Just when he thought this woman couldn't get more amazing, after he saw her lift a bunch of massive rocks and saved all of them from their imminent doom, she pulled another brilliant move and Poe was in complete awe of her. He totally was. He shouldn't make it too obvious though. _Yeah, that's going to be quite difficult, Dameron._


End file.
